glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Oakwood University
is the ninteenth episode of Glee: The New Touch. It will be released on February 22, 2014. Plot Shan pays a visit to Oakwood University, and meets a face from the past. Meanwhile, Iris finally finds her guy, and The Freakshows do a vocal competition in order to get ready for Nationals. Episode -Iris was combing her hair and arranging herself while staring at the mirror of her bathroom. She stared at herself and smiled.- “''Hello over there. So this is me, during the mornings. My life is no big deal actually. Everyday`s the same. Now I`m going to go to school, do some cheerleading, some history, glee club, and head back home. I mean, my life is great, I really love glee club. But there`s never been anything exciting in my life, you know? I`ve never been kissed. Never. Never felt love for anyone. And I`m really tired everyone`s hanging out with someone and I`m always y myself. The Lady Reapers are always gossiping about guys, or shit. I`m not like them, they just like sleeping with them and sharing how hot they are, ugh, I want something more than that.”'' -Iris was now walking through Woodsville`s parking.- “''Love is everywhere, even at glee club. Everyone seems to find it, but I never do. I don`t know what`s wrong with me, and I`m absolutely tired of being alone.” '' -Iris walks past a group of High Reapers who`re laughing and she notices one that`s different. Iris keeps on walking but can`t stop staring at him, and he is staring at her. He is tall, his hair is black, somewhat curly, his eyes are so intriguing, and Iris and him connect through their eyes, they can`t stop staring at each other. He had this really weird, exotic thing on him, he was different, and Iris turner red.- “''Okay, so he is extremely hot. Oh wait, I`m turning red! Shit shit shit, I better get going.” '' -Iris kept on walking but he still stared at her as she entered school.- “''Iris, relax. Relax. You`re going to see that guy again. There was something weird about him. Something different. I never felt like this thing I`m feeling right now for a guy. Never. And I think I like it.” '' '' '' -Shan was sitting at Bob`s office.- “Alright, Shan, so you`re leaving today for Oakswood by train. They`re gonna show you the campus and everything. I`ve contacted your mother and the university and everything is under control. There`s only one thing we would be needing in order for you to enter.” “What is it?” “A recommendation letter. From a photographer.” “Oh yeah, I was working on it. I will find someone.” “Shan, you have until the end of the week to get that recommendation letter, so hurry up.” Bob said as he picked his nose and as his finger went out it was full of green mucus. Bob tried to get the mucus away from his finger, but couldn`t, so he cleaned his finger with his shirt, while Shan stared disgusted and stood up. “I better get going, Bob.” Shan said. “Okay, good luck, Shan!” -Shan quickly walked away from Bob`s office.- “''A fucking recommendation letter is all I need. Well, at least I`m going to the tour today-“ '' “Hey, Shany.” -Grady- “Hey, Grady.” “You`re ready?” Grady asked her while she nodded. “Great, I was thinking that maybe there I can also show you-“ “Oh, sorry Grady, but I`d rather you stay here.” -Grady stared at her confused.- “I`m sorry, but I would rather go on my own, you know? I`m already gonna be on my own there a for a while, I better get used to it.” -Grady nodded.- “Alright, as you wish.” He told her. “Sorry, Grady! I really would like for you to come, really!” “It`s okay, Shan, I get you. So, should we get going to the train station?” -Grady pulled over at the train station, and Shan opened the car`s door.- “No goodbye?” “Of course, pumpkin.” Shan said as she kissed Grady. “Take care, Shan.” “I`ll be back in no time.” Shan said, smiling, and left the car, and walked to the station. -A while later, Shan was sitting on the train as it moved.- “''I still can`t believe I`m doing this. And I`m kinda regretting telling Grady to stay over there. I`m going all by myself, it was hard already at Woodsville, but, well, Shan, stop complaining. You`re grown now. The people over there can be really cool, and if they`re not, they can suck it.”'' Shan smiled as she plugged in her earphones and eurovision music started pounding against her ears as she smiled. -Back at Woodsville, glee club was in session.- -Nick wrote “TRIO” on the whiteboard.- “Alright guys! Nationals are only three weeks away!” -The class all cheered.- “So, we`re doing a stripped down trio competition, the one who does it better will do a trio performance at nationals!” -The whole class cheered even more.- “Alright guys, I hope you all bring your best, raise the stakes as high as you can, and kick ass!” -Ula and Leni were talking while walking through school.- “I haven`t told you yet…” Leni said, nervously. “What is it, girl?” “Kyle and I…. did it.” Leni said, while turning red, and Ula started laughing. “Oh my gosh! How was it, girl?” “It was romantic, I guess… he was great, I mean, yeah, he respected me, and I liked it.” Leni said, grinning. “Yeah, well, he`s a hottie! You girl are so lucky! I wish I could fuck him.” “Ula!” “Sorry… not sorry.” Ula said, laughing. “So, back to the business, you know the two of us would do a great trio.” “Yeah, duh. But who else could join us? Iris? Rose? Sam?” “No, the most underated guy ever.” “Andre?” -Ula nodded.- “I don`t know, I never heard him sing.” “He`s really good, and nobody knows it! If we can maybe do the surprise factor, it can really work! Besides, I feel sorry for the guy, he needs more spotlight.” “Okay, sure!” Leni said. -Ula, Leni and Andre were sitting in front of glee club.- “Who the hell is that guy?” Kat asked. “Who?” “That guy with the Bieber hair.” “I`m part of glee club.” Andre said. “Da fuck? Since when?” “Em…” Andre started saying. “Kat! Enough! Okay, guys, so what do you got?” “We`re gonna do Never Let Me Go by Florence and The Machine.” Ula said. “Take it away, guys.” “''Looking out from underneath, fractured moonlight on the sea, reflections still look the same to me, as before I went under. And it`s peaceful in the deep, cause either way you cannot breath. No need to pray, no need to speak. Now I am under, oh.”'' Leni sang the best she could, without any instruments on the background, creating a betiful melody. “''And it`s breaking over me, a thousand miles down on the sea bed, found the place to rest my head.” Andre sang, with a raspy beautiful voice. “''Never let me go, never let me go.” Ula and Leni sang quietly together. “''And the arms of the ocean, are carrying me, and all this devotion was rushing over me, and the crashers are heaven, for a sinner like me, but the arms of the ocean deliver me.”'' Ula sang, her voice reaching everyone at glee club. “''Tough the pressure`s hard to take, it`s the only way I can escape, it seems a heavy choice to make, but now I`m under, oh.”'' Andre sang. “''And it`s breaking over me, a thousand miles down on the sea bed, found the place to rest my head.” Leni sang, beautifully. “''Never let me go, never let me go.” ''Ula and Leni sang slowly together. “''And the arms of the ocean, are carrying me, and all this devotion was rushing over me, and the crashers are heaven, for a sinner like me, but the arms of the ocean deliver me.” Ula sang powerfully. “''And it`s over, and I`m going under, but I`m not giving up, I`m just giving in.” '' Andre sang with power on his raspy voice. “''Oh, slipping underneath, oh, so cold and so sweet.” Leni sang, giving her all. “''In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, and all this devotion, I never knew at all, and the crashes are heaven, for a sinner released, and the arms of the ocean, deliver me.” Ula sang. “''Never let me go, never let me go.” '' “Deliver me.” '' ''“Never let me go, never let me go.” '' ''“Deliver me.” '' ''“Never let me go, never let me go.” '' ''“Oh, slipping underneath, oh, so cold and so sweet.” ''Ula sang, ending the song, to a great applause from glee club. “Guys! That was amazing, great work! Andre, your voice is really good.” Nick said, as Ula, Leni and Andre took a sit, and smiled. “We killed it.” Ula said, “anyone try to top that!” -Sam and Rose were talking at the school`s hallways and were approached by Grady.- “Hey guys.” “Hey, Grady.” “So, I know you two have great voices and love indie music, so do I, and I was thnking.. we could do a song together and kill it.” -Rose and Sam nodded.- “That`s awesome, guys!” Grady said. “Hey, how`s Shan doing?” Rose asked Grady. “Oh, I suppose she`s getting over there, haven`t talked to her yet… anyways, guys, I really think we have a chance of winning this, what do you say?” Grady said. “Let`s kick ass.” Rose said, and Sam and Grady nodded.- -A while later, Sam, Rose and Grady were sitting in front of glee club.- “Okay, hope everyone gets ready for this one. Grab something `cause we`re about to blow your mind. Hit it!” Rose said. “''Another day in the sunshine, another day in the clouds, yesterday hit that road, and that road only leads me home.” Sam sang energetically. “''Another day feeling crazy, I try my best to keep my feet on the ground, I`m always running around and around and around.” Grady sang. “''You gotta divide it, if you wanna find it. If I can add it, you can subtract it.” Grady and Sam both sang. “''I`m not your holy roller”'' Rose sang with all her power in her voice. “''Hallelujah” Sam and Grady sang. “''I`m not your holy roller” '' ''“Hallelujah” '' ''“Holy roller” '' ''“Hallelujah” '' ''“Holy roller” '' ''“Hallelujah” -Grady, Sam and Rose created a powerful and energetic chorus, their voices blasting together.- “''Another day feeling lazy, nothing to do, I guess I`ll do my best, I woke up and sure I`ll get paid, but I could do without the rest, alright.”'' Sam sang. “''It`s harder to find it, when everyone has it, I`m just like a manic, I gotta have it.”'' Grady sang. “''I`m not your holy roller!” Rose sang powerfully. “''Hallelujah” Sam and Grady sang. '' ''“I`m not your holly roller” '' ''“Hallelujah” '' ''“Holy roller” '' ''“Hallelujah” '' ''“Holy roler” '' ''“I`m not your holly roller. I`m not your holy roller” '' ''“Hallelujah” '' -Sam, Grady and Rose ended their song to applause from the public.- “That was awesome!” Iris said, as she kept on clapping. “Awesome work, guys! Another one that`s hard to beat.” Nick said. “Welcome to Oakwood University.” A woman with perfect teeth, big glasses and short dark hair said, smiling as Shan and other hopefuls walked through Oakwood`s campus. “''Oh my gosh, it really is beautiful.” ''Shan thought as they walked through the campus, on the bright sunny day. -Oakwood`s campus was green, students were hanging out by the sun in groups, some playing music, some drawing, reading, singing, everyone seemed to be doing something.- “Oh my gosh, Shanson!” A familiar voice called behind her and Shan turned around to see Lucy. “Lucypie!” Shan said as she hugged Lucy and they kept on walking. “Oh my gosh! So weird to find you here, Shanny!” Lucy said, smiling. “Yeah! It`s great you`re also applying here, what`s gonna be your major?” “Psychology” Lucy said, “this college is amazing, there`s like so many activities you can do, besides studying, and it`s like so big, and so beautiful. It`s amazing.” “I know! It`s really cool. Are you already in?” “Yep” “I`m only missing the recommendation letter.” “Oh, sucks, I could get one easily, but yeah, can be hard.” Lucy told her as they climbed dome steps and entered the interior of the university. -Oakwood was indeed very old, and it looked like a castle on the inside. A giant castle, they went through numerous hallways, classrooms, crossed a giant library, walked past a private theater, an auditorium and past students room while Lucy and Shan talked, until they stopped at the entrance.- “Alright, this was it, hope you all enjoyed your tour through Oakwood and we`ll hopefully see you all soon enough.” The cheerful woman said gleefully as the students dispersed and started talking to one another or leaving. “You hangin out with someone?” Shan asked Lucy. “Nope, just broke up again with Amelia, she was a bitch… anyways, what about you?” “Yeah, I`m with a guy.. Grady. He`s great.” “Oh, really? You`re so lucky Shan! How is he?” “He`s really cool, you should meet him sometime.” “Is he coming here.” “Nope, he`ll be at MIT.” “Oh, sucks” “Yep.” “Hey, we can ask to be placed as roommates together.” Lucy told Shan. “Can that be done?” “Yeah, sure it can.” -Shan smiled.- “Awesome! I`m gonna go talk to the photography department.” “Oh, okay, I gotta leave already back to Woodsville.” “It was great seeing you again, Lucy.” “You too Shan, see ya.” -Shan walked to the photography department and was now sitting in front of the photography director.- “Yes, everything seems to be in order, miss Wittles. But we would need a recommendation letter still.” “That`s right, professor, I am working on it.” -The professor nodded.- “If you do get it, we shall see each other next year, miss Wittles. Let me tell you in advance… if we don`t get an impression from us, you will not go far.” “I`m sure I will go far, professor. See you in September.” -Back at Woodsville, Brandon and Lucas were talking at an empty classroom.- “I think we should partner up with Kyle to do our trio.” Lucas told Brandon, and he nodded. “Hey, it`s really cool having your mom back.” Brandon told him. “I never thanked you enough, Brandon. You were always there, you were amazing, really.” Lucas said. “You are fostering me, my parents still won`t even talk to me, Lucas, of course I stayed with you. Always.” Brandon said, and he and Lucas kissed. -A while later, Brandon, Lucas and Kyle were sitting in front of glee club.- “Take it away, guys.” Nick said. “''When the days are cold, and the cards are fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail are the worst of all, and the blood`s run stale.” Lucas song, with emotion on his voice. “''I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there`s nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.”'' Brandon sang, with a beautiful voice. “''No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.”'' Kyle sang. “''When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it`s where my demons hide, it`s where my demons hide, don`t get too close, it`s dark inside, it`s where my demons hide, it`s where my demons hide.”'' Lucas, Brandon and Kyle sang together, creating a perfect harmony. “''At the curtains call, it`s the last of all, when the lights fade out, and the sinners crawl, so they dug your grave, and the masquerade will come calling out, at the mess you`ve made.” Lucas sang. “''Don`t wanna let you down, but I am hell bound, tough this is all for you, don`t wanna hide the truth.” Kyle sang the best as he could. “''No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come, tis is my kingdom come.” Brandon sang. “''When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it`s where my demons hide, it`s where my demons hide, don`t get too close, it`s dark inside, it`s where my demons hide, it`s where my demons hide.” Lucas, Brandon and Kyle sang, creating a powerful and perfect harmony together. “''They say it`s what you make, I say it`s up to fate, it`s woven in my soul, I need to let you go.” Brandon sang, placing all his emotions on his voice. “''Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light, I can`t escape this now, unless you show me how” ''Kyle sang powerfully. “''When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it`s where my demons hide, it`s where my demons hide, don`t get too close, it`s dark inside, it`s where my demons hide, it`s where my demons hide.” Lucas, Brandon and Kyle ended the song with all their emotions, receiving great ovation from glee club. “That was really great you guys, really great.” Nick said, as the guys smiled. -Kat, Lexie and Iris had just finished cheerleading practice and were discussing their song at the changing room.- “I think we should do something more emotional this time.” Iris said. “What do you mean?” “Well, last time we did can`t remember to forget you and Nick didn`t liked it that much. I say we do something more emotional and something we can do better with our voices- more powerful.” Iris said, as Lexie and Kat nodded. “And I know just the song we have to do. Girls, we`re winning this shit.” Kat said. -Back at glee club, Kat, Iris and Lexie were sitting at the front of the class.- “So, Nick, after we do this, just say the word and we`ll get on preparing ourselves for nationals.” Kat said smiling, while Ula rolled her eyes. “Okay, girls, give it all.” Nick said. “''I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did, I did.” Kat sang, staring at Sam. “''And you were strong and I was not, my illusion my mistake, I was careless, I forgot, I did, I did.” ''Lexie sang with her country voice. “''And now, when all is done there is nothing to say, you have gone and so effortlessly, you have won you can go ahead tell them.” ''Iris sang, the best she could. “''Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken, all my scars are open, tell them what I thought would be impossible” Kat sang, her perfect voice reaching everyone at glee club. “''Impossible”'' Lexie and Iris sang. “''Impossible” Kat sang. “''Impossible” '' ''“Impossible” '' ''“Falling out of love is hard, falling for betrayal is worse, broken hearts and broken trust, I know, I know.” ''Iris sang. “''Thinking all you need is there, building faith in love and words, empty promises will wear, I know, I know” Kat sang, staring at Sam, who looked away. “''And now, when all is done there is nothing to say, and if you`re done embarrassing me, you can go ahead and tell them” Lexie sang, with her powerful country voice. “''Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken, all my scars are open, tell them what I thought would be impossible” Kat, Iris and Lexie all sang, uniting on a powerful harmony. “''Imposible” '' “Imposible” '' ''“Imposible” '' ''“Imposible” '' ''“Tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftops, write it on the skyline, all we had is gone now.” ''Iris sang. “''Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken, all my scars are open, tell them what I hoped would be impossible” ''Lexie sang. “''I remember years ago, someone told me I should take, caution when it comes to love, I did, I did.” '' Kat ended the song perfectly and everyone at glee club clapped at the extraordinary performance. “Incredible girls!”Nick said “I know.” -Kat, Lexie and Iris took seat.- “Okay, so now that I`ve seen everything, I came to my decision…” Nick said. “Just tell us already.” Kat said. “The winners of the trio competition are…. Congratulations, Sam, Rose and Grady!” Nick said, as Sam, Rose and Grady smiled and everyone clapped for them. “You all did good, guys, but I think they really stood out. Keep working at this level and we will win nationals.” -Kat rolled her eyes.- -Shan and Grady were talking through the school`s hallways the following day.- “And yeah, the university is amazing, like really, really cool. And I even got to meet an old friend again! But I`m really excited about it, Grady. I`m not so nervous after all.” “Hey there, sis!” Kat said, walking towards her. “Hey, Kat.” “I`ll leave you guys alone.” Grady said, and walked away. “How was Oakwood?” Kat asked her. “It was great, the teacher is an ass, but whatever, it was great.” Shan said, smiling. “Awesome!” “The only thing I`m missing is a freakin` recommendation letter from a photographer.” “Wait? Really? Oh my gosh! My aunt is a professional photographer!” -Shan smiled.- “Oh my gosh! Could you please tell her-“ “Of course, Shan! Yeah, I`ll tell her right away to write it” “Thanks so much, Kat, I really needed this.” “No problem, anything from my sis.” Kat said, smiling, and Shan and Kat kept on walking together. -Iris left school late. She was walking through the parking lot when she saw the guy again, the guy was right in front of her, and turned off a cigarette as he saw her.- “Hey.” The guy said. “Hi.” Iris said, awkwardly. “I saw you the other day over here, remember?” -Iris nodded.- “Yeah.” She said, smiling. “You`re a cheerleader?” -Iris nodded, she noticed the guy had a europen accent.- “My name`s Luka, great to meet you…” “Iris.” “Iris.” The guy said, smiling, and Iris`s heart melt at the perfect smile. “I`m new in town.” Luka said. “Really? I could show you around if you want to.” Iris said, and Luka smiled. “That would be cool, yeah.” Luka said. -Iris and Luka walked away together.- Songs Cast Absent Main Cast Member *'Jessica Lange 'as Miriam Gelossa Guest Stars *'Hayden Pannettiere 'as Lexie Hope *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Elizabeth Gillies 'as Lucy *'Vanya Asher 'as Luka *'Stephen Tobolowski 'as Bob *'Blake Jenner '''as Andre McBridge Polls What do you think of the episode? It was awesome It was good It was okay It wasn`t that good It was horrible Which was your favorite song? Never Let Me Go Holy Roller (Hallelujah) Demons Impossible Would you be interested about Shan`s life at Oakwood? Yes No Trivia *The Love Club was originally going to be performed by Iris at the end of the episode, but it was moved for the next episode, Night Life (Gods And Monsters), as it didn`t fit. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes